Mermother
is a Rank S Water-attribute Rare Classic Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. She is the rare variant of Mermadonna. Mermother is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Slurpent. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * ''Yo-kai Watch animation'': Cameo Yo-kai Biology Boasting a considerably more macabre color scheme than Mermadonna, Mermother is a pale-skinned mermaid with big blue eyes. She has gray dot eyebrows and pointed ears, with a pale blue and gray gradient fin at the middle of her head, dark gray antlers, and her hands and arms wispy white fish fins. She has long dull gray-blue hair pulled into a twisty braided bun with a long amount let loose on the side of her head. Over her chest are two dull white seashells, while she wears a long pink ribbon. Her mermaid tail is deep blue with white tail fin and top, with three big gray orbs near the end. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Mermother can be freed from the Crank-a-kai in the past with a Light Blue, Special, or Five Star Coin. She can also appear 40,000 meters into the Infinite Tunnel. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Mermother was put in as a reward for the Yo-Cake Scramble battle so only the top competing players could obtain her. Yo-kai Watch Busters Mermother can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Light Blue Coin, Light Blue Coin G, Special Coin, VIP Coin, or with her own Boost Coin which ensures each time you don't free her with the coin, the chance rises. Yo-kai Sangokushi Mermother can be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Sawtoakushi Coin (Kure) or a Chinatown Coin (Beauty). Yo-kai Watch 3 Mermother can appear in the Ambrosia Pavilion as a part of one of the course battles. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats | medal = slippery | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = slippery|yo-kai =Izanami.PNG}} Attribute tolerance Movelist |100|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Water|Single enemy}} ||-||All stats up by a lot.|Single ally}} |200|Water|All enemies}} ||-||Bad inspirits don't work on this Yo-kai.}} Busters Stats YW 2 Mermother-Attacker Kon (Soul) YW 2 Mermother's soul-Raises all stats to the yo-kai next to the yo-kai that has this. Quotes Receiving food (Favorite): "I'm reborn!" Freed from Crank-a-Kai: "I am...reborn. Thank you for giving me new life." Etymology *Her origin aside, the reason Izanami is a ningyo Yo-kai could be due to a wordplay on her name and the word . *"Mermother" is a portmanteau of "Mermaid" and "mother". *"Oceánida" is translated as "Oceanid" (a sea nymph; one of the daughters of Oceanus). Origin Izanami's name and profile refer to Izanami-no-Mikoto, the progenitor goddess of Shintoism. Together with her husband Izanagi-no-Mikoto, she descended to Japan and gave birth to thirty-six divine beings, but as she gave birth to the last one, the fire god Kagatsuchi, his raging flames burned her to death. Refusing to accept his consort's fate, Izanagi descended into the underworld realm of Yomi to take her back, but Izanami refused as eating the underworld's food had changed her and she could no longer be with him. As he couldn't see her well in the deep darkness, Izanagi set his comb alight to gaze upon his beloved's face, but there he discovered that she had turned into a maggot-ridden living corpse. Terrified, he ran back to the surface, with the enraged and mortified Izanami giving chase. Soon as he was out he sealed the entrance with a massive boulder, leaving the furious Izanami to bang her fists against the rock and curse him, swearing she would kill 1000 living creatures each day for the offense. Izanagi replied that he would then give birth to 1500 more. That was how death entered the world, and though the two gods' relationship would later be mended by the mediation of the dragon goddess Kikuri-Hime (who would be known as the first miko in history), Izanami remained in Yomi as the goddess of the afterlife. Trivia In other languages * Japanese: イザナミ Izanami * Spanish: Oceánida * French: Sireine-mère * German: Meermutter * Italian: Madrena * Portuguese:'' Sereia-mãe'' * Korean: * Chinese: Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fish Yo-kai Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Black Yo-kai